


We both knew it wasn't supposed to end like this

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Actors, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin and Nico are both actors. They have a history together, which becomes more difficult together when they have to feature in the same movie... as a couple...





	We both knew it wasn't supposed to end like this

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this verse! Let me know what you think :)

“You can forget it, Jenson! I’m not working together with that arrogant son of a bitch again!” Kevin snarled. Jenson sighed, sitting back behind his desk a little more.

“Sweetie, it’s a good job. This movie could be up for some awards.” he explained patiently, in that infuriatingly patient tone. Kevin huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“I told you up front I wouldn’t work with him anymore.” Kevin grumbled. “Last few times were a disaster. With our history...It just doesn’t work anymore.” Jenson sighed.

“This is no time for childish grudges Kevin. I know you and Nico were together for some time, and that it didn’t end well, but forget about that now. Show him you are the better actor.” Jenson said, standing up and rounding the desk to ruffle Kevin’s hair. Kevin glared.

“I can’t promise I won’t smack that stupid smirk off his face.” he huffed in answer, but reluctantly stood up to and then nodded. “But fine, I’ll take the part.” he said. Jenson grinned and hugged him close, patting his head in that very paternal way he always used on Kevin. 

“Oh and one more thing, Kevin.” Jenson said softly, tightening his hold around the Dane as if he was restraining him, which, in fact, he was. “Nico and you will need to kiss.” he added. Kevin tried to wiggle out of his hold, angrily glaring at the taller man.

“That’s it! I’m out!” he huffed, turning to head for the exit. Fernando quickly popped up in the doorway. 

“Too late, here is your call sheet for tomorrow.” the Spaniard chuckled, pressing a piece of paper into Kevin’s hand.

“I hate it when you two work together.” Kevin declared. Fernando only grinned, ruffling Kevin’s hair in perhaps an even more paternal way than Jenson normally did.

“It’s more effective that way.” he said, walking over to Jenson to hand him a mug of tea.

“Stoffel is coming over later, he wants to know if we settled that Romcom part for him yet.” he added. Kevin was still glaring at them but then sighed.

“Okay I’ll take that stupid part. Say hi to Stoff for me, yeah? Been some time since I’ve seen him.” he said grumpily. Jenson grinned at him.

“Good luck, please tell me upfront when you are planning to punch Nico so I can start on the press message.” his agent said teasingly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Will do, promise not to baby Stoff to much again or he’ll come to complain to me again.” he called over his shoulder. Jenson only chuckled.

“Just worry about yourself, oh, and Nico of course.” 

~~  
Kevin couldn’t help narrowing his eyes as Nico walked over to him, the tall man grinning smugly before leaning against the wall next to Kevin.

“Ready for the big day?” he purred. Kevin glared, his fists clenching at his sides. 

“Oh just fuck off, Hülkenberg.” he growled dangerously. Nico leaned in.

“I’d rather fuck you than fuck off.” he said in a whisper, hot breath brushing over Kevin’s cheeks. Kevin kept his gaze steady, lips curling up in a snarl.

“There is no way you’ll ever get me in your bed.” he hissed. Nico chuckled and winked.

“I have before, it’s only a matter of time before you want to again.” he said simply, before turning on his heel and heading off. 

Kevin frustratingly kicked the wall, trying to push his anger down again.

“M-mister Magnussen?” a small voice piped up behind him. Kevin turned and tied to smile at Lando, his young personal assistant eying him a bit wearily for a moment before trusting a bottle of water into his hand. “You need to go to hair and makeup.” he said. Kevin nodded, his mouth feeling a little dry as he followed after the young man.

Overall, he really loved this job. The film was interesting, a period piece, about a Victorian time Lord falling in love with a servant, and really the only negative about it all was Nico. Kevin got along well with the other actors, as well as the staff, and he actually found himself loving the character he had to play, the servant, which was infinitely more interesting than the Lord Nico had to play. 

Still, walking on set in his usual drab costume of browns and whites, he couldn’t help but feel ever so slightly jealous of how Nico looked in the luscious blues and silvers of his outfit. 

“Alright guys, big scene coming up today!” the director, a small an named Checo, spoke up. “We’re gonna start with Kevin getting the horse ready to leave, and if it goes well and the horse actually cooperated, we’ll go straight to the kiss, okay?” he explained. 

“I’ll get some mouthwater.” Nico joked, stepping away so Kevin was alone on the set, with the large white stallion and the animal’s handler. Checo laughed at Nico’s joke, before turning to Kevin.

“Ready?” he asked. Kevin nodded, glancing over to the saddle and reins he’d have to grab in a second.

“Ready.” he answered. 

“Alright, aaand...Action!” 

The scene mostly went by in a blur. All Kevin had to do was get the saddle on the horse as well as some bags, while crying softly, something he was exceptionally good at faking. He tried his best to understand the emotions he was supposed to feel, having just heard the man we was supposedly in love with had to marry someone else. 

“Wait! Wait don’t go!” Nico interrupted after a moment, jogging onto the set and towards Kevin. Kevin quickened his movements, the feeling of wanting to get away from Nico not too hard to imagine.

“Leave me alone.” Kevin said in a shaky voice. Nico’s arm wrapped around his waist, turning him around. 

“Don’t run from me please!” he whispered. Kevin huffed and shook his head.

“I have no place here. You are marrying someone else, why keep me around?” he answered. Nico’s eyes closed for a moment. 

“I love you.” he said as he opened his eyes again. “I don’t want you to go.” he added. Kevin pushed him away.

“You don’t care. You are being selfish. You just want someone in your bed, you don’t love me.” he hissed, ignoring the bubble of truth in the words. Nico’s brow furrowed, and he reached out to brush his fingers over Kevin’s cheek.

“I do care, even if I show it the wrong way.” he muttered. Kevin wasn’t sure that was meant to be the line but decided not to ruin the scene. He shook his head.

“I’m leaving.” he said, trying to turn away. Nico’s hand closed around his wrist, pulling him back. Before Kevin could react, Nico’s lips were on his, and the surprise Kevin had to fake wasn’t faked at all. 

Nico’s lips were soft on his, moving slowly as Kevin kissed back, letting out a needy noise instinctively. The kiss felt good, familiar, and Kevin wanted more, even though he knew he had to hate this person.

“And cut!” Checo called out. 

It took a moment for Kevin and Nico to realise the scene was over. Nico was the first to pull away, Kevin letting out a hum in protest and seeking after Nico’s lips again, before realising what was going on. He stumbled away instantly, eyes wide as he stared at Nico. He expected the taller man to mock him, to give another snarled comment about how weak he was, but Nico stayed silent.

“I eh… I’ll be back.” Kevin muttered vaguely, before rushing towards his dressing room. He fell face first down on the couch and groaned, trying to get his confusing emotions in control.

“Mister Ma- Kevin?” Lando asked softly as he sat down next to Kevin’s feet. Kevin peeked up at him.

“I don’t need anything right now Lando, maybe go ask if Checo can show you around a little more.” he mumbled. Lando shook his head. 

“It’s okay.” he mumbled. “...Kevin I’m probably the last person you want to hear this from, but you like Nico, whether you want to admit it or not…” he said. Kevin huffed.

“No I’m not, I’m just a really good actor.” he answered. Lando shuffled a little closer.

“Just give him a chance? I think this kiss today proved there is something going on between the two of you.” he mumbled. Kevin lifted his head up to look at the young man, nudging him with his foot.

“When did you become so clever, little squirt?” he teased softly. Lando grinned.

“I’m a genius, it’s in my blood.” he teased back. Kevin sat up, smiling slightly at him.

“Thanks Lando, remind me to bring you chocolate tomorrow. Lando beamed at him.

“Oh believe me, I won’t let you forget.”

~~

Kevin found Nico near the food table, as usual, the German loading sandwiches and muffins onto his plate. 

“H-hey, can we talk?” Kevin muttered awkwardly. Nico blinked, mouth full of ham and cheese sandwich, but then nodded and followed Kevin into an empty storage room.

“What’s going on?” Nico asked, placing his plate on the shelf and wiping his hands on his jeans. Kevin looked away.

“I… I can’t do this anymore.” he whispered. Nico frowned.

“Do what?” he said. Kevin bit his lips as it started to wobble dangerously.

“Hating you… Yelling at you, keeping my distance…” he summed up. “I know we said it had all been a mistake, the sleeping together all those years ago, but I can’t get you out of my head!” he huffed angrily. Nico silently watched him for a moment.

“You… want a relationship?” he asked. 

“Yes! I mean no! For fucks sake, I don’t know!” Kevin buried his face in his hands, trying to gather his thoughts. Nico’s arms suddenly looped around him, pulling him close.

“Ssh… don’t get riled up over this.” Nico said, hugging him gently. Kevin rested his head against the German’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath.

“You still kiss the same.” he whispered. Nico chuckled.

“Is that a compliment or not?” he muttered, kissing Kevin’s temple. Kevin shrugged.

“I don’t know. I thought that after all those other guys you would have changed.” he whispered. Nico sighed and tilted Kevin’s face up to look at him.

“Those were all rumours, I’ve been single ever since you left me.” he said. Kevin frowned.

“Don’t act like you haven’t had sex in over a year.” he huffed. Nico looked away.

“Yeah I had sex. But…” he trailed off. “It felt wrong, it wasn’t you.”

“How cliché.” Kevin said. Nico sighed.

“I want to try this again.” he whispered, cradling Kevin’s face between his hands. “I missed you Kevin. And even though I still don’t know whether you want me to say it, I love you.” Kevin tensed, ready to snap at him but then simply sagged into Nico’s hold, a soft sob breaking through his throat.

“I love you too.” he muttered “I was stupid to leave you.” he added. Nico kissed him then. Soft and slow, patiently waiting for Kevin’s sobs to change into soft mewls and moans.

“Come on, let’s go home. The scenes for today are over anyways.” Nico whispered. Kevin nodded, cuddling into Nico’s side as they headed out the door.

Lando curiously peeked at them from further down the hall, a grin on his face.

“Oh shut up!” Kevin muttered at him, pulling Nico in a sloppy kiss just to make Lando uncomfortable.

“See you tomorrow, little squirt.” he called over his shoulder as they headed for the door. Lando giggled.

“Don’t forget my chocolate!”


End file.
